


MEKA-less

by ZaeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drinking, F/F, Hurt, I'm Sorry, yehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: D.va and her team fight the Kishen above a forest on the outskirts of a city. After the fight, she no longer has her MEKA. but that's not all she's lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**MEKA-less**

  
  
  


It all just happened so fast.

 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

  
  


MEKA’s battled against the Kishin in the skies above a Forest on the outskirts of a city.

 

“Hana, Watch out!” D.mon came practically out of nowhere in her MEKA— Beast— knocking D.va, in her MEKA, Tokki, out of the way of a Kishin missile.

Then swiftly raising Beast’s right arm to block the missile with its energy shield. It flew right into the shield, and instantly exploded over it. D.mon, or Yuna rather, successfully blocked the attack and saved her unsuspecting partner. But had put herself in peril in return. 

 

“YUNA!!” Hana let out a fearful yell.

A barrage of missiles this time, had crept up on D.mon. Unable to react In time, each one blasted into the MEKA’s back.

“I’m hit!”  She began fall to the war torn forrest below.

 

“YUNA EJECT!” Hana shouted over the Comms.

“I can't! It's not working!” Yuna felt like she couldn’t breath. She panicked. Nothing in her MEKA was working. She hadn’t even realised she was bleeding yet.

D.va raced D.mon to the ground— trying to catch her, or at least soften her fall. But it was to no avail, in the end she couldn't beat her. 

 

Beast and Yuna crashed to the ground. Battle still raging in the skies above. The Kishin that just shot D.Mon down had now set their sights on D.va. A new barrage of missiles now headed right for her. This time she noticed. Hana abruptly turned Tokki around and activated the defense matrix without a single word. One by one the missiles were destroyed before even getting close. And before it could fire anymore, Hana fired her own— blasting the Kishin into pieces. 

 

She re checked Yuna’s Vitals on her MEKA hud. They weren’t bad, hell, they weren’t even good, they just weren’t there anymore.

 

_ Did the crash cause her MEKA to completely shut down? _

 

“Yuna, come in! are you okay!?” She continued to fly to the ground, using her thrusters with a short burst to land safely— right next to D.mon’s crashed MEKA. 

Hana hopped out and landed atop it. 

 

Where the glass window would usually be, physical metallic shielding was instead.  

“Yuna!” Hana began to pound on the MEKA window— even knowing how pointless it was. 

“Yuna! Are you okay!?”  _ Please be okay. _

“Hana…” Yuna’s voice barely escaped her MEKA. 

“Yuna! Hang on I’ll get you out of there!” Hana suddenly turned around to grab something from her MEKA— something that she thought would definitely break through the MEKA’s window shield. 

“NO!” Yuna screamed in pain, “just leave me, Hana... finish the mission…”

“You’re kidding, right!? As if id ever leave you!”  

“Hana… It’s... already too late for me.” Yuna was crying at this point— Hana couldn’t see it, but she could hear it in her partner’s voice. 

“No! Im gonna get you out of there and then get you to a healer!” she turned around again, and this time grabbed her Light gun from her MEKA.

“Hana, Stop!” a short moment passed, “I… I don't want my dying face to be your last memory of me.” 

“Shut up! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!” Hana began to fire the Light gun at Beast. But it barely did a scratch— Hana would have to bee firing at it for hours to actually break through. She knew this. Hana collapsed atop Yuna’s MEKA— tears running down her face. 

“I won't leave you!”  

“I’m sorry Hana….” 

“D-don't say it please…Please just... ” Her tears couldn’t stop. She could barely see. “...Don't leave me, Yuna” she cried— but got no reply. 

 

Shouts and warcries echoed over Hana’s MEKA comms— they were calling for her help. She knew what she had to do. But she could barely move. It was Yuna’s last wish to save them.

 

_ I have to save them _ .

 

Hana slowly got up and returned to her MEKA. She said something through Tokki and then flew off. 

  
  
  


––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

It was night when the battle finally ended- When I killed the last Kishin. My MEKA was all but destroyed.It all just happened so fast. One by one the team all fell. In the end, we had failed our country— I had failed Yuna. somehow I survived, but officially i was dead— after that mission the Government wanted nothing to do with me. But i didn’t care—everyone i cared for one was gone. The one i loved the most was gone. They came to kill me next. But i wasn't going anywhere until i had finished what I started

. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

It was high noon. There I— Hana Song, sat alone in an old-rundown-classic saloon looking bar. I wore ripped olive green jeans with a black belt and pastel pink buckle. Black boots, a dark blue shirt with a green and pink design on it, and a black jacket atop that. I was surrounded by government agents— each one pointing Light-rifles at me. I slammed my empty glass on the bar bench, and swung around on my stool. Now facing them i spoke clearly with a cocky smirk on my face.

“So… who wants to take the first shot?” 


	2. Afternoon Drinks

“Me.” A rough voice spoke from behind all the soldiers. A shot fired as they turned around. The gunshot didn’t sound like it belonged to one of the government soldiers, or even from D.va’s Light-gun. It sounded more rustic—more fitting of the saloon. 

 

After the shot went off, panic ensued. Hana quickly pulled her Light gun from her jacket and fired at the soldiers. By the end of the shootout, only D.va and the gunslinger still stood.

 

“McCree!? I thought I told you to get lost already!” 

“I think you said something along those lines.” Hana walked back over to the bar, sat on her stool, and began to pour a drink. 

 

Mcree wore his usual outfit but replacing his red poncho with a faded dusty yellow one. 

“No matter how many times any of you ask me— I'm not joining Talon!!” 

“That’s not what I'm here about.” McCree went to move closer to the bar. Hana, in reaction, clutched her light gun. “If I wanted you dead, I would have shot you earlier.” She let go and skulled her drink in one go.

“Why are you even with them anyway?” D.v asked pouring another drink. McCree took a seat beside her poured out his own. 

“It’s a long story, I-” 

“Actually, forget I asked.” She sipped.

 

“Don't tell me you’re gonna ask me to join Overwatch instead, now?” Hana chuckled at the thought.  

“Not even close.” 

“Well, then what the hell do you want?” She glared at him, growing more frustrated every minute.  

“I heard you were looking for something.” he had her attention. D.va poured another drink. “I might be able to help you find it.” 

“Heh. no thanks, old man.” She got up and began to walk away, leaving her drink. McCree took ownership and professionally skulled it.

 

“I'm doing it with or without you “D.va” and I definitely don't think my partner is gonna let you take what you want if we see you there.”  She stopped again. 

“If you had a partner, you wouldn’t be asking me…” She turned around and sighed. 

“What’s in it for you?” 

“It's just a job from Talon.” 

“Cut the bullshit, cowboy” both stayed silent for a bit “I bet there’s something else you want on that train that they don't know about.” She smirked cause she knew she was right.

“Maybe… I tell you what girlie, If you join me on this train robbery, I'll let you in on the secret.” 

She sighed once more.

“Fine… but on one condition.”

“Name it.” 

“No more bullshiting, and don't you dare call me “girlie” again.” 

“That’s two-” D.va cut him off with a glare.  

“Sure.” he got off his ass and walked closer, “Should I just called you D.va then, or maybe your actual name?” 

“Neither,” She gave McCree a smirk, “Call me D.va’l” 

 

* * *

 

“What? Dvale? Like, Devalue?”   
“Huh!? No. D.va’l, like devil.” Hana rebutted. 

“Wouldn’t it be better if you just wrote it like “D.vil” then?”

“No, no, no, It’s like my old alias plus the L.” 

“Right…”  the old man pretended like he understood. 

“We should leave this bar before more people show up.”

“uh, huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter preview 
> 
> Atop a roof, at night, in city-like-town.  
> “....so, how're we gonna rob this train, you do have a plan, right?”  
> “Who said anything about robbing a train?” McCree spoke.  
> “You did?”  
> “We're not “robbing the train” a slight pause from McCree while he lit his cigar. Hana finally realising, at that moment, what he meant. “We're ste-”  
> “Stealing the train itself.” McCree pulled the cigar from his mouth and exhaled the smoke,  
> “Exactly.”  
> END PREVIEW
> 
> Hey! It's been a while.  
> I've actually had this drafted for awhile but wanted to add more to it and ended up getting distracted by other projects. At least now I think I'm starting to get over my writer's block.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!

**Author's Note:**

> so i came up with this because my dumbass had thought D.va's team died in the new animated short. Next chapter soon! 
> 
> D.Mon will return.


End file.
